


Under the Watchful Moon

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Bestiality, Bestiality, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Felching, Feral Behavior, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, The Hunt, Werewolf Saliva is Special, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Park ranger Katsuki Yuuri, after the Fright Night party ends at dusk on Halloween, decides to make sure everyone has safely left.If only he wasn't drunk when he did it.





	Under the Watchful Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spookyweek day 4: Halloween/Costume Party
> 
> ### PLEASE READ THE TAGS; THIS CONTAINS ACTUAL BESTIALITY IN IT
> 
> Got this done in time, whew (at least in my timezone)!  
> Enjoy~ ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

"C'mon, have another, Yuuri!" Phichit hands him a red cup, some of _whatever_ in it sloshing up the side. "It's _Halloween_ , and it's Fright Night!"

Yuuri laughs. This is their first year being allowed by the state park to host their own Fright Night; a party thrown on Halloween in a scenic part of the park to encourage people to come out and visit. After Phichit had shown Celestino the average earnings from ticket sales from a few other parks a state over, he gave in easily.

They _should_ be working, but it _is_ Halloween, and they aren't too far into the park, barely just off the road, right behind a station. Yuuri shakes his head as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Chug!" Phichit suddenly screams and tips the cup up, forcing him to take large swallows of the _questionably decent_ alcohol concoction.

Coughing, he brings the cup away from his face, tears burning at the corners of his eyes from the exertion. He glares at Phichit as he pats him on the shoulder. Thank god this party ends at dusk, maybe all this alcohol will leave his system before then.

Now to stop Phichit from handing him any more drinks.

•••

"Alright people! Load it up! Those not sober enough you're riding with me in the jeep!" Phichit announces when he turns off the music to groans.

People started filing out, chatting as they must be making their way to other parties. He watches as so many colors, so many costumes, so many voices walk by him.

He wonders where his pants went.

"Well, I think we should just come back tomorrow to clean up."

"Hmm?" Yuuri finally looks up from his black crew socks to look at Phichit.

"Oh dude, you're _wasted_."

"No 'm not, I can work!" Yuuri pushes himself off the wall and fights to stay upright, His feet haven't gotten the memo that he's standing. Maybe his shoes could help…where are his shoes?

"Let's get you in the car."

"No, no, we gotta…" Yuuri pauses, trying to remember exactly _why_ he is here. Oh right! "We gotta check for stragglers."

"You know what, I'm pretty sure the jeep is full up anyways"—Phichit leads Yuuri to the couch and he promptly flops down—"Why don't you wait here and I'll be back once I drop everyone off, okay?"

"Mmmm."

"Okay, great, good." Phichit mutters as he heads out of the cabin.

Yuuri hears the jeep start up and suddenly he recalls why he's here! Stragglers! Gotta find…gotta make sure everyone's left.

With determination, he picks himself up off the couch to start looking through all the rooms.

•••

After determining that there are definitely no people left in the house, he decides to check outside. When he steps out behind the cabin, he notices someone and calls out.

"Hey!"

Silver hair shimmers in the early twilight, and as Yuuri looks closer, he realizes the man has not one scrap of clothing on him. Yuuri blushes, but he's got a job to do. He stumbles further out, getting closer to the tree line where the stranger is.

"Don't you know there's _wolves_ in this park," Yuuri states with what he hopes is a chastising tone, "We have to leave before dark."

He's closer to the good looking stranger now, he can see the bright blue eyes and well sculpted muscles. Stranger turns around to face him and although Yuuri mourns the loss of view from the back, the view from the front is just as good.

He catches himself staring and darts his eyes back up to meet the stranger's eyes. The stranger tilts his head and a grin grows on his face.

"I'm Victor."

"Yuuri," he finds himself answering automatically.

Victor's grin grows and Yuuri is so helplessly lost in it. Yuuri's not sure how long they stand there, staring at one another, but he becomes acutely aware of how much time must have passed when a lone howl sounds out from the forest. Looking away from Victor, he worries his lip as he takes in the rapidly darkening skies.

"That sounded _close_ , we should probably go—"

Yuuri gets interrupted when Victor decides to haul him over his shoulder and starts running into the forest.

"Let me down!" He flails as he tries to break Victor's iron grip on him. His struggles earn him an amused huff of laughter as he's hoisted up and secured tighter.

Oh god, this is like every horror story he's ever read about state parks. Granted, _those_ horror stories didn't have the murderer _naked_ , but that's just semantics. Yuuri knows that he shouldn't have watched that episode of Criminal Minds with Phichit last night. What if he's being taken back to this crazy guy's house in the deep woods only for him to be kept alive for food—

He's placed roughly on the cold ground and Victor's strong arms keep him upright. Looking around, Yuuri recognizes this lake! It'll be tough because it's dark, and he's more than a little tipsy, but he's _sure_ if he can find an opening to run…

For the second time this evening, he foolishly takes his eyes off Victor, and this time it's his clothes that takes Victor's fancy. Ripping sounds out as Yuuri's tugged in multiple directions as his clothing is torn off him. Now, naked in the middle of the forest, Yuuri finally starts to realize that it _might_ be harder to get away from Victor than simply just running away. In that case…

"O–Okay, look," Yuuri starts as he takes a step back from Victor, "I don't know what you want from me, but if you let me go I _promise_ not to mention this to any…one…"

Yuuri trails off and stares, horrified.

The full moon has risen, and as it came out of the clouds and shined down on them, Victor has—he's…

Where Victor once stood now stands a great hulk of a silver wolf. Yuuri's not sure whether he'll ever be able to get the sounds—the crunching, snapping, popping _sounds_ —out of his brain. Slack-jawed, Yuuri desperately pinches his side, sure that this is all just an alcoholic-fueled Halloween dream. When the spot he pinched turns red and starts throbbing, he's forced to come to terms with his new reality. There really is a wolf the size of a small horse standing in front of him. And it really was a human that turned into it.

He locks up as all of his hair stand on end. The wolf lays down on its paws, looking at him with a predatory gaze. Maybe…maybe this is good. The wolf—Victor—didn't lunge at him right away, so, maybe this is his chance.

Fueled by adrenaline and the alcohol coursing through his veins, he turns tail and _runs_. As he dashes through the trees in what he _hopes_ is the right direction, he has a moment to think yes, he _is_ going to get away, when he hears it: a much deeper, much louder howl than before and Yuuri just knows— _knows_ —that it's Victor. So with his heart in his throat, he starts swerving and weaving through the trees, desperation clawing at his skin as he hears the wolf tearing through the forest behind him.

A growling bark sounds out next to him and he screams, flinching away from the _actual wolf_ that's nipping at his heels. He goes down with a painful yelp.

"No, no," Yuuri cries out as the wolf stalks closer, "Go away!" He waves his hands in an attempt to ward off the dark wolf.

The wolf pauses. Yuuri feels his heart hammer away against his rib cage. And then the wolf throws back its head and _howls_. Dread hits him as another howl sounds out, the two pitches finally matching and making his skin crawl. And then the hears the panting and thudding and then there's Victor, in all his large, silver-furred glory.

He's surrounded with no escape as Victor stalks forward, head dipping low as his ears twitch. Looking behind him, the black wolf simply paces, eyes never leaving him. This is how he's going to die. He's going to be eaten by a wolf and a wolf-that-was-once-a-human. Tears fall as Yuuri can feel the hot breath on his chest.

He flinches at the first touch of a hot, rough tongue on his chest. The giant wolf pauses, and then with a huff starts up licking his chest again with fervor. Yuuri squeaks but doesn't try to move away. Maybe if he just lets the wolves get _whatever it is_ out of their systems, they'll leave him alone. As Victor shuffles closer, nearly forcing Yuuri to lose his balance and tip backward, he realizes he's never been more wrong in his entire life.

With Victor paying more attention to his nipples, Yuuri's horrified at his own body's reaction. He doesn't want this—it's basically an animal lapping at him! He shivers as his spit-covered nipples perk up and harden under the unwanted attention. Clearly the wolf can tell his body is enjoying this, as his large tail wags leisurely as he snuffles lower, meeting Yuuri's hands.

That large tongue works against his hands and fingers, trying to reach his leaking cock. It gets harder to fight off the large wolf as he presses closer, snuffling as his snout is pressed against Yuuri's skin. Thankfully, Victor seems to have gotten the message that this _isn't_ what Yuuri wants, and backs off.

Yuuri's mid-sigh when teeth clamp down around his calf. He flails, trying to remember from his training whether playing dead or fighting back is the appropriate thing to do in his current situation. Victor is pulling his leg over the other one and Yuuri makes a choice. It's either roll over or get his leg mauled by a giant Not-Wolf.

He rolls over.

Immediately Victor's releasing his leg, lapping at the small pricks on his leg before moving upwards. Yuuri buries his head in his arms with his face burning with shame as he's licked where he's never been licked before. He's not sure how long Victor spends licking into him, long enough for his cock to leak a significant amount onto the ground, long enough that his backside feels tingly and empty when the tongue leaves and doesn't return.

There's silence.

Just as Yuuri dares to hope that this entire encounter is over with, there's fur brushing against his ass and paws digging into his thighs. His breath hitches when he feels something burning hot poke around his hole before finally slamming home. Arching his back as he cries out at the sudden stretch and rapid thrusts, he finally notices Victor in front of him. A quick glance behind him confirms what he thought; the black wolf is fucking him hard and fast.

His first time…

With a _wolf_ …

This didn't—this _couldn't_ count. Closing his eyes, he lets the tears flow. He does his best to keep his noises to himself, to not let himself think of the pleasure his body's receiving from being split open. He whimpers as the wolf shifts and ends up spearing him from a different angle. Something large smacks against his hole and Yuuri tenses up.

No—No way. This isn't happening. He's a different species! The wolf shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't feel the pull to…to _knot_ him.

Gasping, he arches his back as the wolf grinds into him one last time, holding the position before turning around. It seems like Victor was just waiting for his mouth to open, because as soon as it does, there's a slimy, long tongue choking him.

He gags, the tongue reaching the back of his throat every other time it invades his mouth. There's nothing Yuuri can do to stop Victor from licking every corner of his mouth, from coating his mouth with wolfy saliva. The same tingling sensation spreads in his mouth and down his throat, numbing his gag-reflex and making his tongue and lips feel like jello.

After what feels like an eternity, the knot inside him finally pops loose and Yuuri groans as liquid spills down his thighs. He feels Victor's tongue lapping it up, following it up to the source, causing Yuuri to twitch and whimper as the tongue chases the taste further in. As he's worked over by the tongue, he notices that the dark wolf has moved much further away, cleaning himself off from their… _activities_.

Moans bubble up and out of him as the tingles make the burning ache pleasurable, the tongue pressing up against a sweet spot inside him he never knew he had. It feels wrong—dirty—to be getting turned on by the sloppy sounds, the little snorts and snuffles as Victor presses his snout against him.

When that tongue disappears, he nearly begs for it back. It's mere moments later that he feels significantly larger paws bracket him in, a significantly larger prick threatening to breach him. His breath catches as it slides against him almost teasingly. And then it's filling him, stretching him, massive in comparison to the wolf dick that just inside him.

Now this…this he can't discredit.

Not with how he feels his insides rearranging themselves with each brutal thrust. Not with how the stretch borders on painful, even with all the split and leftover wolf come inside him. Not when he's being forced into the ground by the much larger weight. Not when his own dick is leaking and throbbing.

Victor finally drapes himself fully over Yuuri's back and the shame comes back with a vengeance. Even _if_ Victor had a human side, it's very much _not_ a human dick that's slamming into him over and over. And if the fur that's rubbing up against him isn't enough indication, it would certainly be the _significantly larger_ knot that bumps against him with each thrust.

If getting knotted by a normal wolf was too much, there's no way he'll survive getting knotted by a giant wolf. He tries to pull himself forward, to get himself farther away from the large bulb that pushes against him. He only gets so far, however, before Victor realizes what he's doing and shuffles forward, shoving his knot in while simultaneously bearing down on Yuuri's back, pinning him to the ground.

Static.

All he hears is static as his body is used. As Victor continues to thrust in small motions, forcing the knot to tug on his sore rim. As he feels the warmth from his own come against his belly. As his stomach is pumped full of hotter than normal seed.

The tears fall again, this time because he realizes he can _never ever_ have a normal life again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
